cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Airborne
Paratroopers are infantry, functioning as part of an airborne force, who use parachutes to safely jump out of planes to (usually) land behind enemy lines. Second World War During the Second World War the Soviets coordinated often, usually of five Rifle Infantry, to commanders on a regular schedule, which was maintained by airfields. Although some irregular paratrooping infantry were called in for mission specific purposes on both sides. Third World War During Third World War, the Airborne were an infantry unit maintained by the United States of America. During the Third World War, it was not uncommon for civilian aircraft to be commandeered by either army for use of troop transport. Such a delivery would require the capture of a local civilian airport, and a six-to-eight-man infantry squad could periodically be flown in. This was generally seen as a more useful tactic for the Allies, given that their basic infantry, the GI, was better trained and equipped than a Soviet Conscript. Yuri's army imitated the other two sides, having six Initiates deployed at each paradrop. American Airborne America in particular was known for having ample numbers of patriotic soldiers more than willing to go headfirst into battle. To this end, the United States expanded its Airborne Infantry program and set up a network that sent eight GIs into the battlefield via a civilian transport plane to any location near a commanders base. The commander would need an Airforce Command Headquarter to connect to this network. In addition, the American army could still commandeer civilian aircraft with the regular paradrop method, allowing them to deploy a maximum of fourteen paratroopers at a time. This was useful for garrisoning civilian buildings or dropping GIs behind enemy lines, catching enemies off guard. There were a few problems with the system, however. The transport planes used were fairly slow and vulnerable to AA fire; this made dropping infantry over enemy bases or positions with flak cannons or gatling cannons a borderline death sentence for the paratroopers. The troopers also had to be deployed on a scouted area, or they would risk being shot down. War of the Three Powers In the War of the Three Powers, airborne are more Important on strategic scale for all three factions. Soviet Union Although the Soviets can use their Bullfrogs to shoot out Infrantry, war Bears and even Terror Drones long distances with their the man-cannon to Paradrop Behind enemy Lines, but Bullfrogs will not shoot out infantry if there are full of AA(anti aircraft weapons). The Feared TwinBlade also acts as a troop tranport, so they can deploy their forces where they needed to, it can also lifts vehicles as well. Lastly Badger Bombers can also carry infantry and paradrop reinforcements as well, they fill the same as the Allies own Century Bomber, but it isn't really available at all to Soviet commanders. Allied Nations The Allies can use their Century Bombers to carpet bomb the enemy to dust and to paradrop their Peacekeepers or Javilins to mop up any survivors. Like the Man Cannons of the Soviet Bullfrogs, they will not paradrop reinforcements if there are full of anti-aircraft weapons. If the Century Bomber is shot down, anything carrying in it's load will go down with it. In the campaign the Allied commander can call in up to 3 Century bombers to paradrop peacekeepers, attack dogs and javelin soldiers. Empire Of The Rising Sun The Empire lacks good aircraft or helicopters to deploy their own ground forces, this is compensated with their transforming units, mainly the Mecha/Jet Tengus and Striker/Chopper VXs that can carry out frequent airborne attacks and be served as reinforcements on the ground for the Empire. The Jet Tengu is an air superioirty fighter that can transform onto the ground into a Mecha Tengu, an anti infantry vehicle. The Chopper VX is a Helicopter, can also transform on the ground as a anti-air robot. Gallery RA1_Paradrop_French_Icons.gif|RA1 Paradrop icon with French text RA1_Paradrop_Russian_Icons.gif|RA1 Paradrop icon with Russian text RA2_Airborne_French_Icons.gif|RA2 Airborne icon with French text RA2_Airborne_Korea_Icons.gif|RA2 Airborne icon with Korean text RA2_Airborne_China_Icons.jpeg|RA2 Airborne icon with Chinese text RA2_Beta_Paradrop_Cameo.png|RA2 beta cameo Category:Trivia